


A Moment in Time

by AlphaMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: Angela comes across a familiar face one day





	A Moment in Time

She pauses, something catching her eye as she turns. Brown hair, spiked up over glasses.

 

Something tugs at her memories, and her heart. Time has faded  those precious things, but it is not so faded that she has forgotten. 

Years had passed, many years, but that hair was familiar. And the face, covered in freckles, smiling and so happy. Angela feels her heart swell and burst, clipboard once held between slim, precise fingers now clattering on the floor. 

“Lena…?”

The brunette glances over at her name, face ever curious. “Yes luv?”

She opens her mouth, but no words fall out. She can only stare, heart beating fast and hope fading faster.

“I’m Angela Ziegler.”

“Nice ta meet ya! You obviously know me already! I’m the new pilot.”

“I’m the resident doctor. You may call me Angela. It’s nice to meet you, too.”  _ Again _ , was added silently in her mind, smile real but heart heavy with the realization that this Lena was young and had not yet traveled to the past. Had not yet had the chance to experience and do all the things that  _ her _ Lena had. It’d be a few years yet, but she had waited this long. She was a patient woman to start, and she would wait still. 

Lena smiles that beautiful bright smile of hers, and Angela can’t help but smile back. A few years were nothing in comparison to the time she’d already spent longing for her girlfriend, and doing her best to move on.

She’d always kept a small hope that maybe one day, far off they’d see each other again. And she was right. 

Angela bends down and picks up her clipboard, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she come back up. 

“Would you like to go out to lunch with me? I was heading out in a few minutes.” Angela gives another smile, head tilted to the side.

Lenas smile widens and she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. “Aw yeah! That sounds awesome! You have any recommendations for the food ‘round here?”


End file.
